Zern Nius
Zern is a male western-descended Southern Sergal living in Gold Ring in the New Age setting on planet Tal. Profile Appearance Zern is a 16 year old (22 in human years) lean, silver-eyed Sergal with deep sea green fur standing at 6'4ft (193cm). He naturally has a speck of the green on his left cheek, an almost triangle of green dots on his right forearm, and green on the fur covering his keel up to near his shoulders. Due to past injuries he also has a fuzzy, almost circular scar on his back, a long vertical scar down his left shin and a pair of horizontal scars on his right outer thigh. His tongue isn't split and prefers to not style his hair, simply keeping it combed out. Personality Zern is mostly friendly, enjoys simple pleasures and humoring others. At the same time, he normally prefers not to get individually close to people, treating everyone equally nice. He's usually very relaxed, casual and playfully flirtatious with everyone when he's not working. While working he prefers to keep serious and focus on his task, becoming annoyed if something inconveniences or complicates his job. Biography Zern was born and raised in a lower-class southern town. The 3rd child of his also western mixed mother, he grew up surrounded by slight poverty as the area was one of the first affected and built by the western refugees that fled from General Rain's invasion of the West many years ago. His mother is a teacher, working in the town he grew up in and was able to keep an eye on and teach him while he aged. She had a great interest in Eastern Sergals and agudners, passing on and influencing Zern's future interests. There was also an agudner that regularly interacted with Zern, teaching him simple respect and control to a form of martial arts. His two siblings were much older than him and he was not able to see them much growing up; his sister also became a teacher, moving to another town to instruct there and his brother moved to Gold Ring, working as a courier. Once Zern came of age he left the town to join the Gold Ring Vigilance Committee. There he policed the grand city and patrolled it's outer limits and territories and was injured twice while in the field; he was shot in the back by a Nevrean bandit in an ambush and mauled by a talyxian that attacked a group he was with en route from the forest. In Gold Ring, Zern ended up having reoccurring friendly encounters with several people. A male southern sergal lancer, an eastern female sergal merchant, and a female nevrean gunsmith. Eventually also getting a kitten Talyxian stalker, Zern tries to live a simple life, dragged into things by buddies. Everyday Life Zern now lives in an apartment in the heart of Gold Ring in the year 100 RC, working for the Vigilance Committee for days at a time and relaxing with his friend or out in the city on others. After a particularly long period of tiresome work he usually seeks out a hot tub and massage. He's made a habit of writing a journal of the things that happens in his day to day life due to his bad sometimes bad memory. Journal Entries Some random snips of Zerns journal. Gallery ZernJump.png|Zern moments before attacking a talyxian. He is wearing his patrol armor. His weapon and helmet were made by his Agudner friend. ThenThereWasOne_Zern.png|Zern bandaging wounds obtained from a Talyxian encounter. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Western Sergal Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male